


Clara's life in the TARDIS

by okelay



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>small snippet of life fighting against your boyfriend's mum that is also your house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clara's life in the TARDIS

Clara liked souffles but the couldn't make them.  
She tried,many times and The Doctor would try them and smile at her and say they were good while the TARDIS laughed.

Clara liked souffles cause of her mum, who made the most delicious ones. Hers were never right

 

Clara could not explain why specifically but she had the fee ling the TARDIS disliked her. It was the little things like a cold shower, funny smells,ruined clothes and toaster burning which The Doctor said were simply accidents and coincidences and that she should be more careful. Easy for him to say, it never happened to him. She was sure her room's location kept changing and when she told The Doctor he replies that doors sometimes led to different places. 

The TARDIS always shook a lot but it seemed to do more so with clara. The first time clara kissed The Doctor they thought they'd been hit, it shook so hard  
"ok maybe you have a point" The Doctor said  
"maybe she's happy?" clara ventured before shaking her head "nah,it's me, jealous is more likely"


End file.
